Sage's First Drink
by Mr. War
Summary: A Blue Sentient's first drink. A love confession? Anything is possible with alcohol. One-shot Vert x Sage rated T for a drunk Sage. XD


**Sage's First Drink**

A/N: My crack at the drunken Blue Sentient fluff. I wanted to do something light for a change and I don't know if I should add Korelis as a OC. Review if you want me to add him to my OC list. Enjoy!

Sage never went to bars of any kind in the Multiverse. She was cautioned against it as a neuron, yet she was forced to go there on an errand. "This is for Terrance", she reminded herself as she entered the noisy, dimly lit and strange smelling establishment in her human disguise. Sage used a hologram disguise that Tezz built for her to look like a average human woman with blond hair with a hint of blue, she still has her bright blue eyes but are concealed into looking like human eyes, a blue shirt without sleeves, a white skirt that reaches to her knees, and a pair of (I don't know shoe types) high heel like shoes except they have flat soles. She was always too punctual: because she had a request to get a special kind of wine from Greece for Terrance and the shipment of the wine always arrived 23:45, she made it a point to get there at 23:05. At that time, she had observed that the place was already packed with human beings. It took her ages to get near the bartender, as almost everyone was desperate for drinks. She decided to stay there since it would be the best place to see the shipment. Despite the crowding, she felt almost comfortable until the bartender asked her a question she did not want directed to her: "Can I get you anything?"

Sage gave him a blank look. She did not know what to say. On a previous assignment that involved another bar, she humiliated herself by ordering water. She decided not to do that again. As she remembered what Vert ordered during their last trip there, she confidently declared to the smiling bartender: "Tequila." (it's a type of alcohol drink)

In less than three seconds, a clear glass with yellow juice was tossed in her hand. After looking at it incredulously for a few minutes and looking around to see if there were Blue Sentients looking (obviously there wasn't, but in this case some people cannot be too sure), she took a huge gulp, which came out of her mouth and nose a few seconds later. She did not like its strange bitter aftertaste.

The bartender's smile widened. "First time?"

Sage guiltily nodded as she wiped her face.

"It takes some getting used to."

Sage looked at the time. Her watch told her that it was 23:50. "Perhaps something delayed them," she thought. She looked at the yellow liquid before her and remembered one reason why people drink: to forget their pasts. She knew that she had lots of things that she wanted to forget: the wars, her people's destruction, Krytus's betrayal, and Korelis. Korelis. He was her first crush before the war. He was a charismatic leader of a group of the Blue Sentients elite group of soldiers. He was just like Vert. She remembered how they used to steal away on the once towering buildings of the city, how he always showed her through small random acts that he had loved her but could not say so because of the war and how he always looked after her. No, she did not want to forget about that. She wanted to forget how he had fallen and how he had driven her away. She sighed and looked at the yellow juice again. "Perhaps this could help. I'll give it a try." She took another huge gulp. This time, she was able to resist coughing it out. She paused a few moments as she felt the warm liquid flowed deep inside her. She took another glup until she finished the whole glass. It did not work.

"Another one?" asked the bartender across with his hands on the table.

"Yes, please." She took the glass the bartender passed to her. "Perhaps I could forget it all in two," she thought.

A few hours later, she could not even count how many she had had. Two guys in work uniforms occupied the two seats beside her, eyeing her with interest. "Hi, I'm Lenny," said the chubby one with wide eyes on her left.

"I'm John," said the tanned muscular one on her right.

Sage frowned at both of them. "And I'm not interested."

The muscular guy whistled. "Whoow! You are exactly my type. I always love a challenge."

"C'mon," taunted the chubby one. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

"We'll keep you company," the muscular one added. "Until morning if you'll let us."

Sage's face was getting red with both alcohol and anger. If Red Sentient only studied alcohol, one could surmise that it could turn one easier to violence. Sage, unfortunately, did not think about that. Without either of them looking she's about prepared to shock both of them from her fingers when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Hey, Babe."

Her face became redder that without the disguise she would look a little bit like a Red Sentient. Behind them stood Vert in his average shirt and jeans. He placed his arm around her while glaring at both guys with a warning. As soon as they caught his eyes, they left as suddenly as they came. When they were gone, Vert took a seat beside her.

Sage seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Thanks, but I really didn't need your help from those guys."

"You apparently didn't need my help," Vert retorted. "They needed my help. If I hadn't called you then, you would have shocked them to a crisp."

"Are you taunting me?" she threatened.

Vert smelled the booze on her breath. He held his hands up and calmly replied. "Nah. Just stating a fact. I've had my share of near-fatal attractions and, yes, one of them is sitting right beside me. Why are you drinking anyway?"

"I'm here on official business." Sage laughed. "Isn't that right leader?" she almost yelled as she nodded to the bartender.

"Yeah, says you," Vert said scornfully. "I bet Tezz told you to get yourself drunk." He gestured to the bartender to bring him a glass."Hey, next time you want to get drunk, bring me along."

Sage flashed him a drunken smile, nodded and shook hands with him. She watched him eye some scantly-clad dancers slithering to the dancefloor. "Yeah, you look like an expert in drinking…and love."

That last word made Vert direct his gaze back to her.

Sage moved closer to him as she enunciated every word: "So tell me: how does one forget about someone?"

Vert stared at her incredulously. It seemed to be the first time she opened up to anyone as she always had a shy exterior that she showed everyone. He knew that she had lost much, but not including what she was implying. "So she had loved someone long ago. Figures. That's one of the things that make them break down." He took her glass and examined it. "Had I known how these things work on Sentients, it would have made defeating the Red Sentients more easier." He stopped thinking about that. He did not want to think about what he did he placed her glass down. He focused on answering her question. He suavely replied, "That's easy: take them to bed with you. The next morning you'll even forget their names."

"Cheers!" Sage laughed and raised her glass. She took a huge gulp. "I forgot that that's love for you. Mine's a bit more complicated. I have loved him for years. I followed him to the War. I did everything he asked me to do, even those I wasn't proud of. I watched him fall."

Vert examined her intently as tears were starting to well up in her shining blue eyes. He had made several women cry for him, but he did not know what to do about those who cried about different guys in front of him. "So he left you..."

His feigned good mood did not seem to rub on her. Her eyes watered even more. "No he did not leave me. He drove me away from him so that I would not fall with him. I think he loved me even until then. That is why I still love him."

"Yeah? Where is he now?" Atton bitterly asked, trying not to show his jealousy. "That guy has probably forgotten you already."

At this point, Sage's voice was already choked with tears."Yes, I believe he has. That's the saddest part: he has forgotten me while I could not forget him." After saying those words, she started to cry violently.

Vert was about to place an arm on her shoulder when she shoved it away. She forced a smile. "No, it's ok. I'm fine. At least I'm alive right? I had to be tossed away by both him and the council so that I could stay alive after the war. I must be the luckiest Blue Sentient in the Multiverse. Did you hear me?!" She was starting to shout. "I'm the luckiest Blue Sentient in the Multiverse!"

Vert looked around. He was relieved that no one seemed to hear her because of the loud music. Others thought that she was crazy. Vert helplessly watched her sob even more. The bartender flashed him a disappointed look. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good at making girls cry, but usually they cry for me." After taking another glass, Sage passed out. He gently stroked her holographic hair that felt really smooth to him. "If you're going to cry about another guy, at least don't look pretty to me."

The bar was getting less busy. After finishing his glass, Vert approached the bardender. "How many did she have?"

"Eight."

Vert frowned at her sleeping form. "You will have to pay me later." Still as he watched her, he could not find it in himself to be mad at her. He groped in his pockets until he had enough to pay the bartender. When he turned once more to her, she was gone. "Uh-oh"

* * *

It was a week past Valentine's Day yet plastic hearts still decorated some trees near the streets. Sage was walking unsteadily on the empty street. "Oh, heart if only I could reach you…"

Vert was just in time to see her get up a tree, balance herself on a branch and grab one of the tree's heart decorations. "Get back down here you crazy Blue Sentient!"

Sage waved at him and laughed. "Hey Vert! You seem alright for a human. Should I give this to you?" She held up the heart."You want this don't you? In case this heart…" This time, she was pointing to her own breast where her core is. "…in this case this heart falls for you, would you catch it?"

At that question, Vert did not know what he was supposed to reply. He could not even yell back anymore. "Alright, alright. Just come down here. Okay?"

Sage did not seem to hear him. "You know...Fall. Like this?" She shook the branch and feigned falling with her body. However, the branch that she was standing on broke. The next moment, she felt herself being caught by strong arms before she completely passed out.

Vert examined the peaceful look on her face. She was smiling at last. As she lingered in his arms, he traced her eyes, her ruddy cheeks, her small nose and her smooth even lips with his eyes. At least she forgot about him, well, until she wakes up. He stared at her sadly. Tomorrow, she will forget about him catching her, but he will not forget about it. He shook his head. "So this is the scary thing they call love? It makes one stupid. This is not good. I will tell her how I feel anyway when I get the chance..."

Vert carried her back to the Hub. Thankfully, no one did not ask anything. When Sage woke up the next day, she vowed never to drink again.

**HAHA I'm still laughing from writing and reading this! XD I hope you liked it.**


End file.
